The incidence of alcoholism and alcohol-related liver disease is much higher in Native Americans and Mexican Americans than in Caucasians. P4502E1 is an enzyme distinguished due to its induction by chronic ethanol ingestion, in which case it may account for 80% of ethanol clearance. The focus of this study is to determine whether P4502E1 is important in ethnic differences in susceptibility to alcohol-related liver injury. This will be investigated by screening lymphocytes from three populations.